Desideratum
by stinaweena
Summary: Eren never had the talent for football, but his ambitions were achieved when he was accepted into Trost District High School's football team. Making it in was hard, but staying on the team is harder. Levi, the head coach, has some strange desire for the kid to be one of the best. He offers Eren private training. High school / Omegaverse AU. Levi!Alpha Eren!Omega
1. Many Firsts

**A/N: **There are too few ereri omegaverse fics out there. In fact, I've only ever read one, so I decided to write my own! Also, I don't know football or high school very well. Do not hesitate to point out an error, and I will fix it accordingly.

To you, the reader, if you don't know what omegaverse is, please search it up. I believe it may help you to further grasp the fundamentals of this AU.

This fic is based off a prompt I found on Tumblr.

Original Prompt:

modern/ Omegaverse AU where Levi is an alpha school gym teacher and Eren is secretly an omega pretending to be an alpha trying to get in shape for the football team so he gives him 'private' training. About a week in Eren goes into heat and forgets to take his shot that morning resulting in his hormone level being wild and Levi ends up fucking him senseless in the shower room.

Enjoy~

* * *

Friday, August 29 2014

"We only did a few drills, but you're tired already?! Are you guys even Alphas? At least run a mile without stopping, Jesus Christ!"

_Shit, I got to keep myself together,_ Eren thought. He was in the vast field of Trost District High School (TS for short), desperately trying to keep up with the males ahead of him. The booming voice of Hanji, the assistant coach, dug into his skull but only further increased his determination to succeed. Eren was trying out for the football team, but the more drills they did the more his doubts increased. Everyone here was faster, stronger, and _built_. The exact opposite of him. Eren wasn't too scrawny, but not muscular. He wasn't slow at running, but wasn't very fast either. He could bench press ninety-five pounds, but that was only on a good day. _So how the hell am I supposed to compete with these super humans?_ Even their tails were longer and more flexible.

"Okay, everyone, we're done for today. Go to the locker rooms and take a shower. Tomorrow at 1 PM, I'll post the list of who made it on my office door. Regardless of if you did or didn't, I'm glad you all gave 110%." The assistant coach smiled hugely and began to walk away. "Oh, before I forget, is Eren Yeager here?"

Eren stopped at the sound of his own name. Hanji looked at him expectantly, and pointed towards the building.

"Why are you all standing there? I said go and take a shower. Eren, hurry up."

In a few minutes, Eren was inside Hanji's office. It was quite spacious, so much so that it should be called a lounge instead. Leather couches lied perpendicular to the door. A large wooden desk sat directly in front of a huge window adjacent to the entrance. Potted plants were in every corner. It was also impeccably clean. Not a single piece of garbage or dust was in the room. Hanji motioned for Eren to take a seat on a chair at her desk. Of the many objects on the desk, there were two plaques. One read 'Hanji Zoë, Assistant Football Coach' and the other read 'Levi Ackerman, Head Football Coach'. _There's a head coach? Then why wasn't he here at tryouts today…?_

Eren's ears twitched nervously. "Um, Miss Hanji, why am I here?"

"Just Hanji is fine. Also, you're an Omega, aren't you?"

Eren almost didn't hear it at first. Slowly, the realization hit like a sack of lead. "Huh? W-what are you talking about?"

Hanji grinned in glee, resting her chin on interlocked hands. "I knew it! So you are an Omega! Trost District High School hasn't had one in while. But you know that only Alphas are allowed to be on the team, right? But I think you already knew that, so why'd you come?"

_She knows, damn. Here goes nothing._ "I love football. I live for the sport, practice every day, and follow the NFL like a religion. I know TS has one of the best teams in the area, and even though I'm not an Alpha I just wanted to see if I'm good enough. I-I understand if you kick me out now." Eren took a much needed breath.

"I see. But wouldn't being an Omega deter your desiries? Not to be rude, but you're at the bottom of the hierarchy. Alphas are undeniably physically superior."

"I get that. But I'm a hard-worker, and people say I have a lot of determination."

Silence filled the room like a dense gas. Eren looked anywhere but at Hanji, her fingers tapping against the desk.

"So Eren, do you go into Heat?"

"What?! Umm. I ah-"

"So you do. Tell me, when does it happen? How do you deal with it? Is it triggered by something or does it just happen naturally?" Hanji's voice grew more and more curious with each question.

"What does this have to do with football?"

"Oh, nothing at all. But I'm very curious, all scientists are."

"Okay, well, it…it only started a few weeks ago, so I don't know a lot. I live alone with my sister in an apartment, so there's no one to ask for help. I know I'm not the only one, but I've never met another Omega before."

"Wow, that's early. Usually, Omegas start going into Heat when they're 17-18 years old. You're what, 15?"

Eren nodded uncomfortably. Hanji noted with great interest that his cat-like ears were flat against his head and his brown tail curled around the leg of the chair.

"Um, not to be rude, but why are you asking me about this? And why didn't the guys notice I'm not…one of them?"

Hanji got up and started pacing around the room. "See, all males a specific scent that determines their place in the hierarchy. Alphas smell like Lavender cotton candy, Betas smell like pistachio air freshener, and Omegas smell like Lavender candy. Alphas and Omegas smell almost identical, but the difference is noticeable. As for the other guys, it appears that their sense of smell is diminished if their bodies are exerted."

Hanji stopped pacing and stared straight at Eren. "As for why I'm asking you this, I've only ever come across a couple of Omegas during my career. Since I teach chemistry at TS, naturally I'm inquisitive about the mechanisms of musk that males have. Too bad females don't have cat ears or tails, it would be so interesting!"

Eren stayed silent the whole time Hanji explained about things. He knew about the different scents to some degree, but he didn't know that smelling power could decrease during exercise.

"Anyways, back to you. Could you please answer a few questions I have about your Heat? It's rare that a chance comes along like this!"

Eren didn't see any way out of this situation. He didn't want to make a bad impression as he would be starting school as a freshman next week. "Fine, I'll try to answer as best I can."

"Thank you. First, when do you go into Heat and how many times does it happen?"

"It happens every week, and on Friday."

"I see. Wait, isn't today Friday! What time does it happen?"

"I don't know, the past few times it was really random…"

Hanji wondered if Eren knew how cute he looked like right now, his face tinged deep red. "Has it happened today yet?"

"No, but I can feel it coming soon…"

"Yes! So what exactly happens when you go into Heat?"

Eren felt like his face was on fire. "D-do I have to say? It's kinda embarrassing…"

Hanji begged silently with her eyes.

"Fine. My, um, t-thing gets _y-you know_, and I have to touch it or else it doesn't go down… I look at porn or something like that." Hanji looked so rapt with attention, he was almost afraid to continue talking. "Are we done now?"

"Almost. Tell me, what are you thinking while it's happening?"

"Thinking? Nothing, it's like my mind goes blank and all I can think about is making the feeling go away…it's more uncomfortable then pleasurable."

Hanji paused in thought. There was another long silence. "Y'know, I think I have something that might help. In fact, I developed it myself!" She walked to a discreet drawer partially hidden by a plant. Reaching into the bottommost compartment, Hanji pulled out a medium sized cardboard box. Inside the box were six syringes filled with bright magenta liquid. They were packed in Styrofoam, and each was wrapped in clear plastic. "After studying the Omegas I've had the fortune to come into contact with, I knew that some didn't like it when their Heat came. To combat this problem, I developed an elixir called Heat Prevention Serum, or HPS for short. It contains chemicals that supress the Pituitary gland when it makes the hormones that cause your Heat. Just inject it into your arm every Friday morning. When you run out, come to me in Lab 224 and I'll give you some more."

Eren gazed in awe as he was handed the box. He never would've imagined in an eternity that someone could actually understand what Omegas went through, and even offer help. No words came, but Hanji seemed to understand his thanks when she saw his smile.

"One more thing. When you make the football team, Levi will do the actual coaching. I know I'm the assistant, but he was just too busy to come in today. Something about doing a full-house clean, I think. But Levi is an Alpha, and a really dominant one at that. He could make the senior boys piss themselves if he wanted to." Hanji laughed.

"He can't find out you're an Omega because only Alphas are allowed. So, I'm giving you this cologne. It's artificial Alpha musk. Spray it on yourself every day and nobody will know you're not an Alpha. You have to remember to do it though, since you'll have football practice almost every day. The most important thing is to not let Levi know! Who knows what he'll do to you. Maybe get you pregnant or something." Eren's face said it all. "I'm only joking though, don't worry! Although Omegas can get pregnant, I'm sure you and him aren't gay. Right…?"

"Y-yeah, I'm not and I doubt he is either from what you've been saying. I never knew that I could get pregnant, that's…sickening to say the least. And wait, did you say I'm going to make the team?!" His tail swished back and forth, gaining momentum like a grandfather clock.

"Yes, of course! This opportunity is just too rare to pass up. I really want to compare and contrast Omega physicality with Alpha physicality. Think of all the research that would result in this! And about pregnancy, you'd go through all the normal stages like a woman would. It's really quite fascinating, even though men don't have any female reproductive organs. Omega's have a special sac that can act like a –"

"Hanji, thanks for all the info and I'm ecstatic I made the team, but Stop. Talking. I've been here almost an hour, so can I have the cologne please?"

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away! Here it is."

She handed him a large clear container with a nozzle at the top. It looked like a normal cologne bottle. He sprayed a minuscule amount into the air and sniffed. _Oh Lord, this smells…intoxicating. It's aromatic and sweet at the same time. If lavender cotton candy existed, this would be exactly it. I could literally get drunk off this stuff... _

"Smells good, right? Thanks, I made it myself!" Hanji beamed with pride.

"Thank you so much, Hanji. Words can't really describe how grateful I am. Well, I'll be leaving now.

"Bye!"

Eren opened the door to find a short male scowling up at him. His arms were crossed, black ears twitched. His tail menacingly stood still. Eyes as cold as steel glared past him at Hanji.

"Hanji, why do you have brats in here this early in the day?" The older man's voice was deep and flowed smoother than raindrops down glass.

"Levi! You're here. And it's already past 3 PM, what the hell are you talking about. I was just talking to Eren here. He's part of the football team. Cute, isn't he?"

Levi's eyes narrowed, and his frown deepened. "Adorable. Eren, is it?"

Eren nodded slightly. His words died in his throat. There was something about this guy, something other than the fact he was attractive as hell and had a really_ nice_ ass.

"Although she's not much good for anything else, I trust Hanji's judgement for picking members for my team. I expect to see you immediately after school next Friday. September 7th is our first practice. If you're late, don't bother coming. Understand?"

Eren nodded weakly and flew out the door.

* * *

"So Levi, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be cleaning the whole day."

Levi sighed and sat down on the couch. He leaned his head back and draped his arms across the top. "I just finished. I still don't fully trust you to not make a mess in this office. Surprisingly, it looks okay."

Hanji grunted and sat down to work, making the list of the lucky members. A comfortable silence enveloped the two. The clacking noise of a keyboard was all that could be heard.

It was Levi who broke the silence first. "The kid that was just in here, Eren…he's one of _them_, right?"

"Ahh, you noticed! Yes, he is. It's going to be fascinating while he's here. Trost School hasn't had an Omega in what, five years? Six? Aren't you the least bit excited?"

Levi lifted his head and stared straight at Hanji. "Super." He deadpanned.

"I know that voice! You're actually really attracted, right?

Silence.

"I knew it! But Levi, try not to prey on the students. I told Eren you weren't gay, but you'll ruin it all if you make a move. And what's the age difference, like seventeen years? That's pedophilias."

"Shut up, Hanji. I'm not interested in him like that. I just haven't met an Omega in a long time. That's all."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Mr. Super Gay. Haha, it's too perfect, it even rhymes!"

"Shut the hell up before I destroy your precious lab."

Her laughter died immediately. Clearing her throat and trying to hide her giggles, Hanji got back to work.

Levi sighed again. _I don't like him, who'd be interested in a brat? But shit, his eyes. You could get lost in an ocean like that…_

_I know I don't like him, but the brat's eyes could be the end of me…_

* * *

**A/N: **I knew I'd love writing omegaverse! If you guys want some more ereri, then check out my other story He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not. And also, in this fic Levi will be the one topping. Personally, I hate it when he bottoms, it doesn't feel right to me. Just putting it out there. Thanks for the reviews and favs, they're basically my life force.

Follow for the next chapter coming in the next few days!


	2. Catachresis

Eren watched with mild fascination as he stabbed himself with a thin needle. He grimaced in pain, although it only lasted a few seconds. The syringe quickly emptied a bright magenta liquid into the vein of Eren's left arm, turning the puncture point the same vivid color. Within seconds of pulling the needle out, his skin returned to the usual pigment.

"Hanji didn't say HPS would turn my skin pink, but at least it's normal now."

The teen got up and stretched, his thin tail curling around his leg. Eren looked at the mirror hanging in his room. Turquoise eyes stared back at him, analyzing his clothes and his ears. The brown appendages on his head twitched occasionally. Picking up the clear bottle of musk, Eren spritzed. Walking into the cloud of Alpha scent, he twirled and sniffed himself. _God, I could get addicted to this stuff._ Deciding that his appearance (and smell) for school was acceptable, Eren left his room.

"Eren! Are you done yet? We're going to be late, and you haven't even eaten!"

Eren supressed a groan. "I'm coming Mikasa! And I'll eat breakfast on the way." Leaving no room for replies, he hopped into his sister's car just outside of their apartment.

"God, you're like a little kid sometimes. You're a freshman now Eren, this isn't junior high. At least get downstairs without me needing to call you." Mikasa glanced at him disapprovingly.

"But I was already on the stairs…" Eren muttered. He tried to swat Mikasa with his tail, but she grabbed it harshly and instantly wrapped it around his neck.

"Don't you dare. Keep your annoying tail away from the driver. Understand?" Eren nodded, unable to speak. "Good." Mikasa released her death grip.

"It's not fair that girls don't have ears or tails. You don't even have the hierarchical system!" Eren pouted.

"Quit whining. Eat this and let's go. Are we picking up Armin today?" Mikasa handed her little brother a blueberry muffin and a bottle of water.

"No, he said his Grandpa could drive him today. I hope they don't get lost, Trost District High School is a pretty huge place."

"With Armin's directions I'm sure they'll get there at the right time. Speaking of time, we are late." Frowning, Mikasa sped south to school.

The wind felt great running through Eren's hair, tousling it up more. He could smell his Alpha self on the wind. _That's weird…but it shows how strong this stuff is. _

"Hey, Mikasa. Do I smell different today?"

Mikasa's eyes flickered toward Eren. "No, you smell the same. In fact, you actually smell like nothing. Did you put on the cologne that Ms. Hanji gave you?"

"Yeah. Today's the first day of football practice. Gotta be an Alpha because to Omegas, the world is just a big 'fuck you'.

Eren closed his eyes. He thought about last Sunday, when Mikasa, him, and Armin got together at Armin's house. Telling them all about Friday's tryouts, his two best friends listened with full attention. Eren even mentioned what Hanji told him about the hierarchy, but of course he left out the part where they discussed his Heat. He even let Armin try on some of the Alpha musk, and they might've gotten a little bit high on the scent. Mikasa couldn't smell a thing, but that was due to females being 100% human. However, Eren didn't tell them about the Head Coach. The short man with the intense steel eyes.

Noticing that there was still a good ten minutes until they arrived, Eren let his thoughts drift to blankness.

* * *

Trost District High School is a behemoth, boasting 1500 students. One could say that TS is a composite school, featuring a diverse array of subjects ranging from Calculus to Acting to Welding and everything in between. The many pre-requisites for a future career were why Mikasa chose this school. And because Mikasa chose it, Eren went with her. When they arrived, the siblings parted. Mikasa went up a floor for the 11th grader's homerooms, and Eren veered left for the 10th graders. The classroom door was open. Inside, it was almost full with people, as he was late. Instantly, he saw the telltale golden cat ears. Ignoring the stares from his classmates and teacher, Eren slid into his seat beside Armin.

"Eren, you were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago! Where have you been?" Armin whispered, his eyes staring ahead and lips barely moving.

"I took my time getting here. No need to rush when school drags you out of summer vacation." Eren whispered back equally stealthy.

"Okay, does it have something to do with you putting on perfume? You smell like one of _them_." Armin's ears flattened a little.

"I put on some musk today. I'm technically an Alpha."

"To be on the football team? In fact, your first practice is today right?"

"Yeah. It smells frickin' awesome too."

"But only Alphas are allowed to join. What if someone catches you?"

"I don't care. Besides, Ms. Hanji already knows. You know how much I love football Armin, and the fact that they're discriminating against Omegas and Betas is just unacceptable. Besides, you can't tell my true scent, nevertheless can any of the other guys. Of course, girls wouldn't even know the difference."

"But you're the only Omega in this school, Eren. The majority of guys are betas like me, and the rest are Alphas. Won't the other team members know you're different by your skill level at football?"

"Are you saying I'm bad at it?"

"Compared to the tops of the hierarchy, hell yes."

Armin's words stung a bit, but Eren had been facing obstacles since he could talk.

"Hey! You two in the back! Would you please tell us what day it is?" The teacher, Mr. Shadis, glared at them from the front of the room. Although Eren and Armin sat in the very back of the room, they could feel his authority wrap around them like a venomous snake. Even Mr. Shadis' ears looked dictatorial.

"S-sorry, Mr. Shadis," Armin stammered. "Today is Friday the 5th of September 2014."

Mr. Shadis narrowed his eyes. "Be more specific. Relate your answer to school."

"Um, today is the fifth day of school?"

"Correct. Not a full week has finished, so why are two kids whispering like gossiping girls when you're supposed to be listening to me?! Eyes forward, backs straight! Any less and you can spend the rest of the year with duct tape over your mouths. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes. It won't happen again, sir."

Mr. Shadis gave them both a final scowl and turned back to the whiteboard.

Eren sighed internally. He couldn't afford to get detention today, especially when he had football practice today.

Tuning out the strict tone of Mr. Shadis, Eren thought about after school. _Today's the first practice, and even though the rest of the guys are better I can't be dead weight. _Earlier in the week Eren looked at the football schedule for this season. Their first game was going to be next Wednesday at 4 pm against Karanese High School from the neighbouring district. They were a formidable opponent, almost always beating TS since '07. There was that one victory in 2011, but only by one point and that was because of a penalty kick. Anyone could tell just by looking at Coach Ackerman that he wanted to beat the shit out of Karanese at football, and that this would be their year. _But only if I don't fuck up, and that's a huge emphasis on the 'if'. _

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing! _

The sound of the bell snapped Eren out of his thoughts. Finally, first block was over. Students rushed out of class, happy for it to be over. The clock read 9:47. Only five more hours of hell left.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter's finally going to get interesting~~


	3. Rigmarole

Levi Ackerman was in a considerably good mood. And by considerably, it meant that his scowl wasn't as deep, or his voice as cynical. It was all due to the competence of this year's football team. As much as he was reluctant to admit it, Hanji really did know how to pick them. The team was mostly composed of seniors, with a few 11th graders and only two 10th graders. All hard workers, they had impressive physical skills as well. Well, he didn't expect any less from Alphas in their prime.

Although it was a fucking cold Monday afternoon, everyone was doing well in the current scrimmage.

All except for one.

Eren Yeager stood a little bit off the right side of the green field, close to Levi. His face was beet red, looking like he was about to keel over. When the practice game first started, Levi chose eleven people each for the defense and offense teams. Eren was a right linebacker for the defensive team. When in possession of the ball, he smartly threw it to Connie Springer on left defensive tackle. However, it only traveled a laughable twenty-five yards and was easily stolen by the offense.

Levi stopped counting how many times this had happened after the fourth occurrence.

_Why the hell did Hanji allow a fucking Omega on the team…?_ Currently, the young teen was panting harshly, despite accomplishing nothing except for allowing the opponent to steal the ball a miraculous amount of times. It was obvious Eren was tired as hell, with his tail dragging on the ground. Levi almost smirked at his failed passes. It was strangely …cute, in a way.

Nothing was wrong with Eren's strategizing. In fact, it was on the same level as some of the best Alphas. Able to judge his surroundings with precision, he threw to the right people at the right time. But with physical attributes equal to an uncoordinated preteen, how on earth was TS supposed to destroy Karanese on Wednesday?

There were six more minutes until the end of practice. It was 4:54 PM. The score read 31 – 24 with the offensive side leading. Levi felt confident in the majority of his team's skills. All that was left to work on were slant routes and screen passes. Otherwise, Levi felt they stood a decent chance against their rivals.

Blowing his whistle, the Coach signaled for the players to come in. Within a few minutes, they all stood in front of him, sweaty but no panting whatsoever. Their breathing was calm and steady despite running up and down a field for an hour. One irritating sound stood out though, something apparently only Levi could hear. Someone was breathing loudly through their nose, but failing to keep it down. Probably adding to the already-dangerous levels of CO2. Levi didn't even need to look to sense that it was the Omega.

Twitching his ears, Levi began his discourse.

"I have to say, for a bunch of teenage brats you're all mostly decent at football. As you all know, our first home game of the season is against Karanese High School this Wednesday. I expect everyone to be there, even if you spend the entire time sitting with your ass on the bench. This will be the year Karanese will get the shit beat out of them, and I do not want anyone to do anything that will jeopardize our goal. If you are late to this game, you might as well never show your face again. I expect everyone to be in first-class shape, for tomorrow's practice and for Wednesday. Understood?"

Thirty teenage heads nodded in disharmony.

"Dismissed."

After putting the equipment away in the storage shed, Levi made his way to his classroom. Other than coaching football, Levi also taught Conceptual Physics. He groaned, remembering the mountain of tests he had left to mark.

Opening the back doors, a wall of heat hugged Levi. It was a welcome feeling opposite to the bite of the cold outdoors. Walking down the hallways, he silently thanked whoever it was that invented high-tech central heating.

One of the best things about TS was its janitors. Levi never met them himself, but their skill at keeping this large school clean was a feat to be admired. He could touch any locker, any desk, and his finger would actually be spotless afterwards without a single speck of dust. The ventilation in this school was superb as well, effectively cleaning the air of contaminants from almost 2000 people each day.

High on the list of things he liked about TS was the fact that there was no wandering in the halls after hours. Anyone that stayed behind whether it was staff or students very rarely disrupted the peace of an empty school. Today, luckily, was one of those days.

Nearing his room, Levi first felt then heard the crescendo of footsteps behind him. _Perhaps I spoke too soon…_

Just one second later and Eren would`ve had his fingers smashed in the door. Thankfully, Levi stopped just in time.

"You lucky brat. If I closed the door you would've needed a finger transplant." Levi glanced down at the boy, his face red with effort. Levi's eyes ran over his russet locks of hair and sprinted over the shapely curve of his ass.

"_Levi, try not to prey on the students!"_ The words of Hanji echoed in his mind, restraining him like chains.

Levi cleared his throat. "Oi, do you need something? I have a shitload of tests to mark, and you're wasting my time here."

Eren straightened, his breathing returned to normal. However, his blush was still there, unclear if it was from the teacher's choice of language or from something else.

"S-sorry to disturb you. Um, can I come in? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Without a word, Levi walked toward his desk, leaving the door open. "Close the door."

Eren obeyed and followed Levi to his desk. Out of the corner of his eye, Levi noticed how the teen's tail swayed from side to side. As if he was nervous. A sweet scent emanated from him, like flowery sugar. "Spit it out."

Eren took a deep breath, and blinked. "I want to be off the team."

* * *

**A/N:** *cues dramatic music*

How will Levi react? What will result out of this predicament? Follow for the next update to find out!


	4. Kairos

**A/N:** Finally, some smut in this chapter *fans self*

* * *

Silence. Pure silence.

Levi looked up from his work, glancing at Eren. His eyes looked as cold as a corpse. The strange thing was, no emotion gave itself away in the seemingly endless pool of grey. After a spilt second, the teacher averted his gaze back to the test in front of him.

"If you want off the team, then sure." The _scritch scratch_ of pen on paper filled the oppressive calm of the space.

Eren was confused. For some surreal reason, he half-believed that the Coach would beat him up. "R-really, coach?"

"Yeah. But if you actually decide to quit, then don't bother showing your face again around my team or me."

A minute passed, with neither of them saying anything. Levi didn't go through the nuisance to glance at him. Slowly, Eren turned away and began to walk towards the door.

His back faced Coach Ackerman. Even his tail dropped to the floor. Eren wondered why it was difficult to keep feelings out of his voice. "You're not even going to ask me why?"

"Do you want me to? It's your choice, and I don't see why it concerns me."

"But it _does_ concern you!" Eren yelled, shocking them both. "Ah, I mean, shouldn't you care when one of your players decides to quit? If not, then why even call yourself a coach?"

"Look, Eren. You try your hardest at every drill we do, every second of it. You're also great at strategic playing. However, to be blunt, you suck." Levi studied the boy. He had to give him credit for not flinching when he said those words. "So, if I lose a player that doesn't have the physical skills to even throw a ball correctly, then why should I be sad when it actually benefits me?"

Eren bit his lower lip. He didn't succeed in preventing his body from shaking.

"Try not to be a man of success, but a man of value." Levi's voice changed from cold to warm, from concrete to fluid.

Eren snorted. "If you can quote Einstein in the middle of a conversation, why didn't you teach literature instead?"

"Oi, don't change the topic. Besides, there's something _orgasmic_ about teaching math-free physics that connect to our everyday lives."

Eren could practically hear the eye roll.

"Anyway, like Einstein said, I require players that are valuable. Winning or losing doesn't matter as much, but I don't accept useless people. I think you're making a rash decision about the whole quitting-the-team thing. So go home and sleep on it. If you're not at the Karanese game, then return your uniform to me on Thursday."

Without another word, the soft _click _of the door closing was Eren's answer.

* * *

_Shit. _Levi groaned. _Fucking goddamn._ He expected Karanese to be a hell of an opponent, and he was right. Their beast of a quarterback was relentless, effortlessly receiving and executing passes that even Levi would consider being excellent. On the other hand, TS wasn't doing bad. They kept up with the opponent just as quickly, and Levi took pride when they used moves that they went over just the other day.

It was a massive field, with people-filled stands surrounding the circumference. Viewers from both schools watched with attentive eyes and deafening cheers. Judging by the smell, the grass was freshly cut. A cloud watched from overhead, occasionally blocking the sunlight. A perfect environment to an imperfect game.

Right now, it was the last quarter of the match. The scoreboard read 29 – 32 with Trost as 29. With only about four minutes left, Levi prayed that at least they'd tie.

The boy with the pretty emerald eyes was not there.

Like a neurotic with OCD, Levi constantly scanned the area for teens with taupe coloured ears and a tail that just couldn't stay still. He'd be lying if he said that there wasn't a sharp sting at the sight of an empty space on the bench. Before the game, some players asked where Eren was. Levi didn't bother to answer.

Abruptly, the crowd roared, bringing him back to focus. Some cried in jubilation, some in frustration. In the final minutes, TS scored a safety that bumped their score up by two. Levi felt hope beginning to swell as he looked at the score of 31 – 32. _We can do this, we can actually fucking do this. _

Three minutes. Two more points. One missing presence.

Levi felt the suspense rise with the crowd. Time never stops for anyone, and it certainly won't stop for them.

One minute.

The spectators in the stands screamed once again, effectively bursting an eardrum. At that moment, Levi knew it was over. _Son of a bitch_. As if in slow motion, motherfucking Karanese scored an unimaginable touchdown. If this was anywhere else, with any other people, Levi would have even applauded. Superb was the only word to describe it. A tiny part of him hoped that one day his players would be able to do that too.

_Bzzzt!_

The buzzer signaled the end of the first game of the season. Levi jogged onto the field, joining the teams. Shaking the hands of their opponents ranked high on the list of 'Hardest things ever done'.

The bitter taste of defeat was hard to swallow.

After he made his post-game speech, they began to collect equipment and load it up onto the school bus. Once everyone boarded, Levi went to the field to check for anything they forgot to take.

Nearing the entrance, Levi narrowed his eyes. He instantly recognized the figure that stood still, waiting for him. Fidgeting, the other person's eyes were brimming with unsaid words. Wafting across his nose, the lavender scent ignited something deep inside that even Levi couldn't tell exactly what it was.

Levi spoke first. "You came, you shitty brat. You've got some guts to show your face around here."

Eren spoke soft but clear. There was only a hint of anxiety beneath his calm exterior. "I thought about your quote. You said that if I wasn't at the game, then I'm off the team. Although I didn't play, I watched the whole thing from beginning to end in the stands. I still love football, and I'm not going to let anything or anyone tell me otherwise. You can say that I suck, but I won't give up."

Levi finally allowed himself to smile. "Easier said than done. I know you want to be the best, and I'll help you get there. The team's waiting in the bus, so get your ass on it. We can talk later in my office."

Eren looked down at Levi in the eye. "Yes, coach."

* * *

Levi's office was cool and quiet. Eren sat in one of the couches, remembering Hanji and when he first went in here.

"I want you to give me special training."

Without missing a beat, Levi replied. "Sure. But you've got to be committed, and I won't accept tardiness."

"Yes. I want to at least get to the Alpha's level. I'll do strength training to build up muscle, and drills for endurance and skills. Next time we have a game, we'll be the ones tasting victory."

Levi found Eren's determination a definite turn on. Coupled with the fire in his eyes, who could resist the lure of sinful temptation? _Fuck, does this count as pedophilia? Well, I might as well have fun with it. _

Levi leaned back in his chair, and looked at Eren while unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Dragging his fingers through his bangs, Levi let a few messy strands fall in front of his eyes. He didn't miss the way Eren sat up a little straighter, stared a little harder. _Good, now I have the brat's attention. _

"So, about this training of yours…I won't hold back. I'll probably run your body ragged, thrown in with some dirty talk. We'll also need to work on your hips and back. They're stiff, and by the time I'm done you'll be flexible enough to bend backwards with your ass up in the air."

Levi found some sadistic pleasure in watching Eren's face flush bright red.

"U-um, sir? That sounds…" Eren swallowed. Even his ears were crimson. "What did you mean by d-dirty talk…?"

Levi looked at the wall, nonchalance rolling off in waves. "Well, you know by now that I have no filter. I say what comes to my mind, and I'll probably swear at you quite a lot too."

"Oh, okay. Well then um, thanks for helping me. So then, should we start training tomorrow? There are no practices on Thursdays, and for the days that we do have it we should train after it's over."

"All right. Tomorrow, at 4 PM. Let's do _it_."

"Y-yes! Well then, good bye." Eren dashed out of his office, suspiciously holding his jacket in front of his pants.

Levi waited until his footsteps stopped echoing before he allowed himself a small chuckle. _Maybe I overdid it a little? It'd be hilarious if he got hard just from that. _Speaking of hard, Levi noticed his own bulge in his pants. _Shit, so maybe I am interested in the kid... It's not okay to touch him but the law says nothing about fantasies…_

Grabbing his keys, Levi walked to his car. Pushing the speed limit, he drove home.

* * *

Water rained down his muscled back like a waterfall of tears. Levi sighed, reveling in the warm shower. He allowed the bathtub to fill up three quarters full, and turned the water off.

Slinking down into the pool of relaxation, he let his thoughts wander to a certain pair of plush lips. He had to finish what started earlier. Levi wrapped a hand around his aching cock. Pumping slowly, he swiped his thumb over the slit on the tip. Hissing, Levi thought about those lips placing tiny nips on his dick, licking it from the base up and swirling his tongue around the head. One hand pulled back the foreskin, while the other fondled his balls. Speeding up the pace, Levi began to pant heavier. He spread the copious amount of precum all over his thick length, moaning as he used two hands to increase the friction.

Levi imagined his hard cock ramming into Eren's mouth. Lewd noises came from the teen, as if he was begging for more. _Fuck, I'm close… _Levi pulled out of Eren's mouth. With a final few strokes, he released thick ribbons of cum onto the male's face. Eren wiped off the white liquid with his fingers. Making eye contact with Levi, he began licking it off his hands.

Levi opened his eyes, breaking his lustful imagination. The bath was now stained. "Filthy." He muttered aloud, not talking about the water. Showering off a final time, Levi wrapped a towel around his body careful not to let water drip onto the floor. Drying off, he crawled into bed.

He thought about a lot of things. Like how this infatuation was illegal, the age of consent, the number of years of prison for pedophilia, amongst other matters.

Levi also thought about the chance that the feelings were mutual. He didn't miss the glances from Eren when he thought Levi wasn't looking, or the first day when he bumped into the boy in the office. Call it an Alpha's intuition, but he knew that Eren thought he was attractive. It was glaringly obvious, with the blushes and stuttering.

Maybe being awake was making him delirious, but Levi thought about the parallels of falling in love and sleeping. For both, it's like slowly at first, then all at once.

* * *

**A/N: **Liked it or loved it? Tell me in a review!

If you wanna be friends, my tumblr is anal-sauce (◕‿◕✿)


	5. Affinity

**A/N:** Damn this update is late. Forgive my soul.

I hope you'll enjoy it though.

* * *

"O-ow, Coach, it hurts…!" Eren gasped, panting for breath. Back down on the scratchy grass of the football field, there was a slight burning sensation in his hips.

Levi pushed harder onto Eren, making him whine in pain. "Stop complaining and do as I say. Legs straight, remember."

"I don't think I can go on much longer." Shit, his knees were starting to buckle. Eren wouldn't be surprised if he had trouble walking after this. The younger boy glanced up at his coach, only seeing a black silhouette against the brilliant red of the sunset. If you tilted your head at just the right angle, you could see sunlight reflecting off those silver eyes.

"You've reached your limit already? Tch, I guess brats will be brats." Levi ignored how right Eren's calves felt grasped in his hands. Slowly, he brought the Omega's legs from a ninety-degree angle down to the ground.

The teen sighed in relief. _Two laps around the field, and three stretches down. God knows when I can hold a ball._ Standing up, Eren rubbed his tender tail. It stung from being pinned on the grass.

Thursday's training went not so smoothly when they had to cut it short due to sudden rain. Thankfully, the forecast for today showed clear skies.

At first, after-practice training seemed like a great idea, but being alone with Coach Ackerman roused weird feelings inside. Like wanting to push back his raven hair, or taking him into his arms and never letting go. Weird, weird feelings.

Practice ended fifteen minutes ago at 5 PM, but Eren still didn't feel fatigued in the least.

"Now that we're done stretching, I'm going to rebuild your throw. Go get the footballs from inside the shed."

"Okay." Eren pushed the cart to where Levi stood. There were markers for forty yards to ninety yards, with brightly colored objects marking every ten.

"You know a kid named Jean?" Eren narrowed his eyes and nodded. The worst Jean did so far was make googly, disgusting love sick eyes at Mikasa, but that was enough to make Eren hate him with a vengeance. That and his bigot views against anyone that wasn't an Alpha. "He isn't on the team, but during P.E I saw him throw ninety yards."

Eren hated the way Levi sounded a little bit impressed.

"I want you to throw at least fifty."

"No problem." Eren pushed down the doubt in his mind and picked up a football with steady hands.

"Wait, you ha-"

He threw it. The football sailed up and flew steadily for about three seconds before it fell a pathetic thirty meters away.

"-ve to stretch first." Levi finished his sentence with an irritated sigh.

"Aha, ha. Sorry, coach." Eren gave a bashful grin. "But didn't we already stretch?"

"We worked below your waist, moron. You've got to loosen your upper body more."

"Fine."

Eren turned around and stretched his arms over his head, and slowly descended in half. His fingers touching the tips of his toes, he went back up and repeated the action a few more times. Inexplicably, he could feel someone's eyes on him. Maybe it was just his imagination? Well, he was showing off his ass to an attractive guy right behind him. Perhaps it was just the oscillating motion, but Eren felt his face grow just a bit warmer.

Rolling his shoulders in circles a few times, Eren decided he was ready to try it again. Making sure his grip was just right on the seams, he brought his arm back and hurled. This time, the ball travelled a bit farther, landing maybe forty yards away.

"See, stretching does help. However, your form is stiff. Your stance needs to be like this."

Stepping near, Levi grabbed hold of Eren's hips, and positioned them a tad away from the marker. Digging his fingers into the bony part of his pelvis, Levi pushed in. "Bend your hips slightly. Flex your knees."

"Um, coach? Are you supposed to be this close?" Levi allowed himself to take pleasure in the cute blush covering Eren's cheeks.

"Which is more important, your space or the team?"

"T-team, sir."

Positioned in a way so that Eren couldn't see his smirk, Levi ran his hands up the side of Eren's torso. Maybe it was the glass of wine he had after lunch, but today he felt a bit daring. He poked Eren's rib, earning a yelp.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Just checking your muscle mass. Have you been doing weight training?"

"…How could you tell from just a poke?"

"They teach you in teacher school. That's why all teachers can read upside down." Eren pouted at Levi's sarcasm.

Making his way up to the underarms, Levi's fingers ghosted over a tiny bump on the boy's chest. The little gasp that came from the Omega's mouth sounded sweeter than any music. Even his ears were red! The only reason why Levi wasn't fully hard right now was through sheer force of will.

"Make sure your right arm is in an L-shape parallel to the ground. Keep your left arm out for balance."

Coupled with the correct throwing stance and those tight tight clothes, Eren looked hot. As in, I-want-to-throw-you-down-this-instant-and-go-at-it-like-animals hot. But like a reminder from the forces above, _'underage'_ flashed in Levi's mind.

Bringing his lips close to Eren's cat ear, the Alpha whispered. "Remember, the key is having an _erect_ posture." It took everything Levi had not to laugh when Eren jumped away, covering his ear with a hand.

"W-what was that?!"

"Hm? I'm telling you how to stand, you brat."

"But you like... spoke into my ear, really close."

"Your point?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"It's weird; teachers don't do that to their students." Eren's control was still intact by a thread.

"Well, it's _weird_ that nowadays kids have green eyes that you can fucking drown in, and that they have so much determination even though the chance of succeeding could be close to none."

Eren gaped at his coach. _He…he's talking about me, right? Eyes you could drown in? _Eren might be terrible at football, but he wasn't stupid. He still wasn't exactly sure what he felt for his coach, but the real chance of Levi liking him felt like a rush of ecstasy. Eren opened his mouth to speak, but Levi beat him to it.

"You're an Omega, aren't you?"

This silence was nothing like the one when Eren wanted off the team.

"Um, I don-"

"Save it. There's no use in hiding it, but you've got balls to join the team when you know its Alphas only."

Eren had never been this confused before in his life. "I'm wearing the cologne that Hanji gave me, how could you tell?"

"We met on the day of football tryouts, remember? When you opened the door, it was like a wall of your scent slammed me in the face."

_Oh yeah, that did happen_. It completely slipped Eren's mind, but didn't answer all of his questions. "So if you knew from the start I wasn't an Alpha, then why'd you let me on the team?"

"There's something about you… I don't even know exactly what it is. Looking past the hierarchy, your smell, all that shit, all I see is a kid trying his hardest to make his dreams come true. I admire that."

Eren stared at the older male. _Is the coach… actually blushing?! _

Levi glared at him. "Stop staring at me."

"Oh my god…"

"What?"

Eren smiled. "Your ears, they're twitching. It's cute." He didn't realize what he said until the words left his mouth. God, did he just call his teacher's ears cute? _Fuck. _"Ah, I mean that it's rare to see someone like you act so shyly b-because it's…"

Levi smirked. Apparently, having his cat ears described as cute by his wet dream didn't faze him at all. "Someone like me? What do you mean by that?" Stepping nearer, the two males were close enough to touch foreheads.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed thickly. "I don't know, it's like how you're not sure why you let me on the team."

Levi sighed. This was going nowhere, and he hated how he had to look up at the brat. Damn teenage brats growing taller than him.

Looking around, he confirmed that they were alone. The sun was bleeding into the sky, maybe ten minutes away from dipping under the horizon. Wind blew across their faces, rustling the leaves on nearby trees. Like it was foreshadowing the atrocity to come. "God, I can't believe I'm doing this. To think of all the bacteria too…"

"Huh? What do yo-"

Eren's sentence was cut off by a pair of lips on his own, ending all thoughts of what to say. His nose clashed into Levi's, but by instinct they moved their heads to the side. His lips were warm, surprisingly soft. Faint tastes of alcohol were one of the few things that registered in Eren's mind. With only nature as their witness, all Eren could feel was Levi's mouth syncing perfectly with his. The _ba-dump _of their heartbeats combined as one, drowning out all other noises.

Although in reality the kiss lasted for a few moments, it felt an eternity too short.

"Y-you…" Eren sputtered. His entire body burned.

"Shut up." Leading them toward the benches, Levi sat down pulling Eren on top of him.

"W-we just… k-kissed…"

Bewildered green met hazy grey. Levi grabbed Eren's face in his hands, and brought it close. "Do you hate this?"

It took every ounce of Eren's strength just to shake his head.

"Then, breathe through your nose and close your eyes."

When lips touched once again, it was as if lightning stuck them both. With their eyes closed, every sense felt electrified. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, and pulled the boy further down in his lap to a more comfortable angle. Tentatively, Eren drew his arms around the older man's neck. _Air…I need air…! _Eren opened his mouth, but remembered to take in breath through his nose at the last second.

Suddenly, a hot and wet tongue traced Eren's lips. He flinched in surprise.

"Oi, have you ever done this before?" Breaking the kiss, Levi looked up at him with seriousness in his eyes.

Eren didn't like the loss of warmth against his face. "Unless goodnight kisses from my sister count, then no."

"They don't. So, I'm your first." Levi smiled one of his rare, non-cynical smiles. "Shit, I don't know why I'm so happy over just being your first."

"You can be my first in other things, too…" Eren rolled his hips against Levi's hardening crotch. He almost groaned. Almost.

"Brat, seducing your elders… Although I'd like that."

This time, Eren didn't flinch when Levi's tongue entered his mouth. It felt strange but good, different but oh _so_ right. Sugary sweet lavender invaded Eren's nose, heightening the bliss in his mind. No matter how good cologne smelled it was incomparable to the real scent. Now he could really taste the alcohol. Perhaps Levi had a drink or two earlier?

"Mhm…"

Eren placed tiny kisses on the corners of Levi's mouth. Moving up and towards the right, he stopped just below the jawline giving it a soft bite.

"For your first time…you're pretty good at this." Levi whispered. His voice sounded rough with lust.

Not even bothering to reply, Eren reconnected their mouths. Lips woven, hands roaming, everywhere Levi touched felt like bruises of molten heat. Eren felt the Alpha's hands touch higher and higher, exposing his chest to the cool air. Thumbs flicked a nipple, making Eren buck in surprise. Leaving his mouth, Levi moved his lips against the smooth skin of his collarbone. Nipping and sucking, he surely left a few dark marks here and there. It became increasingly hard for Eren to hold in his moans, but both of them were too immersed in this moment to care.

"Hey…are we gonna…?"

Levi stopped immediately what he was doing and tried his hardest to focus on Eren. He was the definition of a hot mess, with wet lips and post-coital hair. A tent in the crotch of his pants completed the wanton look.

"Going to what?"

"Y-you know…_that_." Eren covered his face in mortification.

Oh.

_Oh._

It was Levi's turn to be embarrassed. "Well, I think we sh-"

"HEY! What are you all doing out here so late?!" The two men whipped their heads at the black silhouette of the person walking toward them.

_Fucking hell. _

Eren practically jumped out of Levi's grasp, comically landing flat on his ass. The coach would've laughed if he wasn't just caught red-handed doing 'who-knows-what' with one of his students. He scrambled to fix his clothes while Eren pulled down his shirt and combed his hair with fingers in record speed.

As the figure drew nearer, Levi swore he popped a vein. Hanji peered at them curiously, seeing the frazzled state of the two people.

"Oh, it's just you two. Hi guys! What are you doing? It's 6 PM, I need to lock up the school for the night." She noted their disheveled appearance and red faces, Eren's more so than Levi's.

"Nothing. I'm helping this brat with football training. Also, isn't the janitor supposed to lock everything?"

"They asked me to cover today. Good thing I had to stay late preparing lessons. Anyways, are you sure you two were just practicing?" Damn Hanji smiled her all-knowing smile.

"Yes. Keep our office open, I need to talk to you." Levi glared at the teacher before turning to Eren who conspicuously held his uniform in front of his pants.

"Eren, we'll end it here. I'll bring the equipment in. Good work today. See you on Monday."

_His voice sounds cold… Did being interrupted affect him that much? _Without a word, Eren nodded and walked just a little too fast to the locker rooms.

* * *

"Levi, what did I say about preying on the students? God, please tell me you didn't do or be done by him." Hanji and Levi were currently in their office.

"It was consensual. Also, I will never take it up the ass."

Hanji narrowed her eyes.

"I swear it was mutual." Levi groaned. "How much did you see?"

Hanji crossed her arms and started pacing the room. It was a really annoying habit that always got on his nerves.

"I saw you groping him under his shirt, and had the courtesy to wait until you were done to speak up."

"If you really had courtesy you would've never disturbed us in the first fucking place."

Hanji stopped pacing and looked Levi in the eye. Her tone was serious. "Levi, you're what? Forty?"

"I'm thirty-two you shitty four-eyes."

"Point is, Eren is a minor. You can't do it with him, if people find out what will happen to you? Best scenario you'll get twelve, maybe eleven years in prison. You'll be on the sex offenders list for the rest of your life. Do you want that?"

"It's all I've been thinking about recently. Yes or no, do or don't. In fact, even if he's sixteen or seventeen it doesn't change the fact that I'll still be a criminal. Trust me, I've researched it all."

"Then, what are you going to do?"

Levi sighed and stood up. Picking up his coat and keys, he pulled on his outdoor shoes and put his hand on the doorknob. "I don't know."

"…But you like him, right?"

"I don't like him." Levi opened the door and left. Speed-walking down the hallways, his mind whirled with random thoughts. _I don't like him, it's more than that…shit._ He could still taste Eren on his lips. A bit of the boy's scent from earlier rubbed off on his clothes, filling his head with lavender candy. Breathing in the cool evening air, Levi started his car and drove.

Waiting at home was a large bottle of wine with 'fuck it' labelled all over.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know what to write for the ending, it turned all reality and criminal and shit…

To do or not to do? That is literally the question.


	6. Meridian

**A/N: **I am ashamed of how long it took for me to update this. I really am sorry for the wait, it's inexcusable. Good thing our dumb babies frickle frackle to make up for it (◠ω◕✿)~

I don't know if Levi's ooc in this chapter or not, but then again sex changes people? Decide for yourself.

* * *

Cold water rained down like a never-ending sheet of ice. Hands against the wall, he sunk down to look at the floor.

Eren knew his body was numb by the way his skin looked an asphyxiated blue. When he first stepped into the shower, Eren yelped at the shocking temperature contrast between the warmth of his body and the chilly water. But time goes on, so little by little it became easier to bear.

If his skin felt colder than a statue of ice, then why did his insides still burn?

It's been a week since his first kisses. Since he saw Levi. Throughout the weekend, Eren mostly remained cooped up in his room. Despite urges from Mikasa to go and hang out with her and Armin, he rejected them all. Thinking about _someone's_ lips was by far more appealing. The feelings that came with those actions, however, were somewhat less so. Eren even spent the whole of Saturday just thinking about how the name 'Levi' sounded on his lips.

It sounded sexy.

"Eren! Are you done yet? I need to use the bathroom." Mikasa banged on the door, effectively bringing Eren back to focus.

Turning the water off, he wrung out his tail. After drying his body with a towel Eren let her in. "Sorry, I guess I lost track of time."

Mikasa smiled, and poked him in the side. "It's okay, I just needed to get ready. Breakfast's on the table. Also, dry your freakish cat ears. They're dripping water onto the floor."

Eren turned around, and drew his face into a comically shocked expression. Eyebrows up to his hairline, Eren opened his mouth in a gigantic 'O'. "My ears? Freakish? Never in a thousand years!" His voice high-pitched at the end of his sentence, Eren twirled out of the room.

"God, you're such a dork." However, Mikasa's laugh said otherwise.

"Yeah, but my awesomeness makes up for it. Also, I'm going to walk to school today." Eren began dressing, putting on ripped jeans and a light green tee. Looking in a mirror, he noticed his canines looked pointer than they've ever been. He prodded one. _The hell?_

"What? But Trost is a twenty minute walk from here! You'll be late."

"No, I'll only miss the first bell. Besides, _Keith_ always takes a minute or two lingering in the teacher's lounge." Eren ignored his teeth for now. Maybe he _was_ going to be late. Putting on socks and slinging a sweater over his shoulder, Eren began to walk toward the kitchen. Living in an apartment had its ups, but sometimes he wished the bathroom and the kitchen weren't so close together.

"You and your homeroom teacher are on a first name basis? That's creepy."

"Haha, no. Armin and I found out when we took his grading binder." Hurriedly grabbing a blueberry bagel and a juice box, Eren headed for the entrance.

"You took Mr. Shadis' grading binder? Eren!" Mikasa stormed out of the bathroom and loomed over him.

"Relax. I just wanted to see what I got on my behaviour assessment. Stupid things, really." Eren grabbed his backpack and gave Mikasa a quick hug.

"And? What'd you get?"

"Really good! I got 63%. Bye."

"Eren?! Sixty-thr-" Mikasa got cut off by the door shutting.

Chuckling, the Omega slipped out of the building into the busy street.

* * *

Walking was the perfect way to sort his thoughts. Even without any experience, Eren could tell Levi was a good kisser. _What exactly do I think about him? _It was a question he didn't really have an answer to. _…__I like him. It's more than that, but I don't know. And seriously, do I have to answer myself now_?

Eren skipped school on Monday and Tuesday. Faking being sick, he really just didn't want to face the Alpha. _Who knew you could waste so much time reading shit on the internet? I probably learned more from Wikipedia than all the textbooks I've had in my life. _And to think that the cause of all this petty evasion was a simple crush on a guy. _A guy…God, what am I going to tell people? Yeah, I'm dating someone, he's old enough to be my uncle but it's okay, since he's my teacher and all._ Eren could clearly picture the shock on Mikasa's face if he ever said that.

However, never having even kissed anyone before made Eren confused on how the whole dating thing worked. _But are we…dating? …He's like a decade older than me… Is it legal?_

_He likes me though, right?_

Stopping at a crosswalk, he waited for the pedestrian symbol to appear. On Wednesday, Mikasa finally kicked him out of his bed and forced Eren to go to school. Apparently, a physics conference was happening at the local university, so Levi wasn't at TS. There was no football practice on Thursdays, and Eren forgot about training.

_So it's been a week. And I have football today._ The pedestrian sign flashed green. Crossing the street with other commuters and students, Eren could make out the blocky drab shape of TS in the distance.

At this point, his watch read 8:10. Eren felt warm, too warm for September. _This early in the morning and it's already hot?_ Shrugging out of his sweater, he didn't notice that the sun was blocked by grey clouds.

* * *

"I can't believe you were late. Again! And it's only been two weeks of school…" Armin glanced at Eren disapprovingly.

"I walked today." The brunet began to fan himself with a hand.

"What…It's like twenty minu-"

"I know, I know. Mikasa said the same thing this morning too. But I just felt like going for a walk, that's all. Anyways, I came in only a few minutes after the first period."

The two boys were in gym class, their last block of the day. Although it was largely over, neither of them felt tired. Currently everyone was playing soccer with the guys on one side and the girls on the other. However, Eren and Armin mainly just stood on the sidelines. No one cared, and neither did they.

"So, what'd I miss? Did the annou-" Abruptly, Eren felt like all the blood in his body drained from his head. Eyes suddenly unfocused, he tried to sit down on a bench but completely missed it. "Ow, fuck, that hurt."

"Eren, are you okay?!" Armin looked at him with panicked eyes.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little dizzy. God, it's so damn hot."

"But the entire school is air-conditioned…Maybe you should get a drink of water? I'll tell Mr. Smith."

"Thanks, Armin."

Walking out of the gym, Eren headed to the bathroom. Even after a minute of splashing his face with ice-cold water, it didn't help lessen the redness of his skin. He still felt a little light-headed too.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing! _

The dismissal bell rang, and Eren could already hear the flood of teenagers swarm the halls. Obnoxious muted chatter only increased the chaos in his head. _ I have to get out before someone sees me like this… _

Eren exited and began to walk back to his gym locker. With every step he took, he began to feel warmer. Eren's mind vaguely registered that he wasn't walking toward the gym, but to the shower rooms. _Where the hell am I going… _Before he realized it, Eren stood at the entrance to the football field. It was completely empty except for a single person standing.

The recognition was instantaneous. "Levi." He whispered it at first, not sure if the person facing away was actually him. But who could mistake those ebony ears and short muscular build for anyone else?

"Levi!" Eren ran to the Alpha. Relief and want swirled around in his head.

Levi turned around the second time Eren said his name. With eyes as hard as steel, he looked pissed, maybe even a little hurt.

"Eren… Where the fuck have you been?"

The younger male swallowed thickly. "I'm… I've been absent. Trying to figure some stuff out." At this point, Eren knew he wouldn't last much longer under the weight of Levi's stare. He looked away, noticing that the entire field was empty except the two of them. There wasn't even any football equipment out. _What's going on?_

Levi sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I kissed you on Friday. I shouldn't have done it. Let's forget about this whole thing, okay?"

_Forget…about us? No, no, I- _"I don't want to forget!" Eren closed his eyes and hoped his face wasn't as red as he felt. "You like me, don't you? Why else would you kiss me?"

"Look, I'll admit that I tolerate you more than most people. But you know that I'm double your age, right? How old are you anyway?"

Eren made eye contact again. "I'm turning sixteen in March."

"See? Seventeen year age difference. Plus, I'm a guy _and_ I'm your teacher. Even if we do date or something, people will find out. You'll be ostracized, and I'll go to jail." Levi began to turn away, clearly signaling that this conversation was over.

If only an iron grip on his wrist would let him do so.

"Eren."

Said boy was tightly seizing Levi's arm. Eyes like a hurricane, the usual green calm was lacking. "I skipped school on Monday and Tuesday. I felt embarrassed to see you, so I laid on my bed and thought. I know that being attracted to an older guy isn't normal, but frankly I don't give a damn."

_Inhale._

"I can't stop thinking about our kisses, and the places where you touched still feel hot. I don't really know you all that well, but I'd like to know more."

_Exhale. _

"Feelings are just feelings, and I'm full of feelings for you. So, I guess you could say I li-"

"For once, just shut up. " Levi stopped Eren's sentence with his hand over the boy's mouth. Levi was sure he was blushing. Briefly he wondered whose face was redder, his or the Omega's. "That was one hell of a confession."

Eren gave him a look that screamed "Yeah, so what are you gonna do about it?" Opening his mouth, he licked the palm of Levi's hand. The Alpha froze. Looking deep into his eyes, Eren dropped down onto his knees. Running his tongue over each and every finger increased the temperature in his body to more than a few degrees. Eren took the middle finger in deepest of all, giving the tip a little kiss.

As if symbolizing the things he could do to Levi's dick.

Levi almost moaned. God, where _the fuck _did a teenager learn to do that kind of shit? There was only one obvious answer, and he wasn't surprised at the surge of anger he felt. He also felt other things, and one was becoming painfully obvious by the way his pants felt tight.

Levi pulled his fingers out of Eren's mouth. Normally, the thought of saliva on him was disgusting to the nth degree, but this was different.

It was actually kinda hot.

"Don't try to seduce me again, it won't work so easily this time."

"But you said you liked it last time." Eren rose, stepping close and taking Levi's face into his hands. "Besides…"

He pulled their heads together, lips crashing and nose bumping harshly, nothing like their first kiss. That was slow and powerful, unspoken feelings starting to be exchanged. _This _was want and need, need and want, both men trying to taste as much as they could of the other person. _God, he smells so sweet, _Levi thought. _This is wrong, wrong, I should stop. _

Instead he stuck his tongue inside Eren's mouth. Unlike last time, the teen accepted it hungrily, suckling back.

"Heh, you're hard." Eren mumbled fervently against Levi's lips. "Fuck, how big are you? I don't if it will fit…" Palming the older man's erection, both moaned simultaneously.

"Oi, oi, you're being forward today." Levi barely managed to get that sentence out. _Oh god, his hand is so…_

"Mhm, yeah, I forgot to take my shot this morning." Eren rubbed faster, enjoying the sultry look on his coach's face.

"Shot?"

"Y'know, the HPS stuff Hanji gave me to control my Heat." Eren kissed Levi again, moving down his neck.

"Oh god, you're in Heat right now."

"Yeah, it feels good. You feel good." While Eren's right hand was occupied, his left subtly travelled down the base of Levi's spine.

"When'd you…mhm… notice?"

"About the time I saw you. Explains why I've been feeling so hot throughout the day. My teeth are pointier too, so it's easier to do this." Eren bit down on Levi's pectoral, hard enough to draw blood.

"Ow, you little shit." Levi wrenched his hand in Eren's hair, pulling him up to eye-level. "Fuck, you gave me a bloody hickey."

Eren grinned.

"Stop smiling with my blood on your mouth, my hard-on just died."

"Really?" He nudged Levi's bulge. "It still seems alive to me."

Levi sighed internally. It was now or never. Plus, they were out in the field. If anyone saw them, this would shatter like cold glass in boiling water.

Not bothering to reply, Levi led Eren to the shower rooms. It was a wide space, with alternating shades of blue tiles lining the walls and floor. Metal benches were attached to the adjacent wall of where they were standing. As expected, there wasn't a soul.

"Wait, why isn't anyone here?" Eren asked. "There's football today."

"Today's practice was cancelled. Didn't you listen to the announcements?"

"I was late for school today…Oops."

Levi slapped Eren's rear, earning a surprised yelp. "Tardiness requires punishment." Levi fastened closed the football field entrance. Thank god no one was around this area after school.

"Oh? What kind of punishment…?" Eren rolled onto his stomach, watching the coach finish locking the doors to the shower room.

"I'm going to strip you naked, foreplay the shit out of you, then I'll fuck you hard against the wall, on the floor, or upside down."

Eren was shocked into silence. For a fleeting second the Alpha thought he pushed it too far. But Eren chuckled. It was one of the sexiest things Levi ever heard.

"What happened to your 'forget about us' bullshit from earlier?"

"Regardless of what I've been telling myself, I knew from the beginning that I wanted you. I still do, and I don't give a fuck about what anyone else thinks, what's important right now is us."

Levi walked towards the blushing boy and sat down on the bench. Pulling Eren into his lap, he captured his lips with a kiss, already becoming addicting to the Omega's drug-like scent. Levi tugged at the hem of Eren's shirt.

"Okay, okay, but you have to take yours off too." Eren said in between kisses, his tee now abandoned on the floor along with Levi's.

"God, you're beautiful…" Levi breathed, running his hands along Eren's exposed torso.

"If I'm beautiful, then you're gorgeous." Eren admiringly gazed at Levi's six-pack, feeling an urge to lick all over it.

The remainder of their clothes were soon flung away, except for their underwear.

"Do it like earlier but wetter this time." Levi pushed his fingers into Eren's mouth, seeking that heat. Once he decided it was enough, Levi pulled down the Omega's boxers. "Lie on the floor with your legs apart."

Eren did as he was told, facing away from Levi. He felt mortified at exposing his intimate bits, but it increased his arousal as well.

"Tch, your tail is in the way." Levi moved it to the side.

"Ah! Haah, d-don't do that…" Eren buried his face in his arms.

"Do what? This?" Levi stroked his tail from base to tip, smiling when he heard the other one's moans. "Hmph, didn't know your tail is an erogenous spot."

"Yeah, but…touch me somewhere else…" Eren wiggled his butt in emphasis.

"When was the last time you showered?" Levi questioned close to his ear.

"Um, I-I did it this morning…I cleaned _down there_ too." It really was incredible for the teen to get any more flustered.

"Perfect." Pushing away thoughts of how unsanitary this was, Levi slowly circled a wet finger around Eren's twitching hole. "Breathe in, this might feel weird." He pushed in, reveling in the tight heat.

"Ngh, it doesn't…feel weird at all. " After a few thrusts, Levi added in a second. By now Eren was pushing back, panting a bit harsher. "More…add more…" Three fingers inside, he moaned at the pleasant rushes of ecstasy whenever Levi hit a certain place. "Ah, aah, there…! My a-ass feels…"

Eren turned around to look at Levi. _Ah…His eyes… are like a wolf's… _"Levi…I want to make you feel good too…"

"Oh? Then, help yourself."

Eren crawled until he was face-level in front of the brunet's crotch. With shaking hands, he placed wet kisses along the underside of Levi's cock. _He's only half-hard and he's already this big…_ Eren took him into his mouth, licking over the head. Soft moans from above encouraged him on.

"You're better at this than I thought you'd be." Eren looked up, appreciating the wanton look on Levi's face. Said man wrapped his hands in Eren's hair, helping him bob his head back and forth. Hollowing his cheeks, a hard suck was rewarded with a bit of precum leaking from the tip. Eren swallowed it, taking him deeper into his throat for a few more seconds before sliding it out.

"Sorry Levi, but I want you now."

The Alpha grinned. "Fine. Get back on your knees. Spread your ass for me."

Eren was on the floor in a second. "Hurry, do it…"

"Do what? Tell me what you want." Levi lined up, giving Eren's entrance a teasing nudge with his cock.

"…Put it in, hurry…" Eren pushed back, but Levi pulled away.

"Not until you tell me."

"I want you to fuck my hole, split me open, and thrust until you cum inside. I want you to screw me until we can't walk the next day without hurting."

"…Fuck, Eren…" His words only made Levi impossibly harder.

"Mhm, yeah, that's kinda the point…"

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop…" Levi pushed in with a bit of difficulty, passing the tight ring of muscles until he was halfway in. "Are you okay? …God, you're so tight. "

"Y-yeah…don't stop, hurry…"

Inch by inch, Levi slowly moved until he was entirely in. Inside was hot, like a sensual burn. Eren bit his lip, sighing at how full he felt. He clenched experimentally, smiling when he heard Levi's moan. The Alpha began to thrust, slowly at first but soon snapping his hips back and forth in a fast rhythm. The heat was getting stronger, filling Eren's mind until all he thought about was getting his release. Levi bent over, placing kisses along Eren's shoulder blade, whispering "you feel so good" and "I like you, I like you" into his ear. Brusquely, Levi lifted Eren up and walked a few steps before putting him against the wall, ramming into him.

"…Ah-oh, god, you're fucking me so hard…" This new angle allowed Levi to reach deeper, to places previously untouched. Eren moaned louder and louder, putting his hands on the wall but his legs were still being held by Levi. The angle was a tad uncomfortable, but he drowned in the sheer stupor of pleasure.

"…Oi…you're mine…right?" Levi panted between words. Eren tightened his ass in response, which earned him a bite at the side of his neck. Every well-aimed thrust hit his prostate, bringing climax closer and closer.

"Your thrust…I'm, ah, moving, and…"

"And…?"

"…ni-nipples, rubbing a-against the… good…"

"Hmph, you've turned…incoherent." Levi flipped Eren over, until he was staring into those forest green eyes clouded with lust. Legs snaked around his waist, pulling him in deeper. Levi bit at the red nub on Eren's chest, giving it a soft bite before moving upwards toward his cat ear. Licking the sensitive pinna, he blew air onto the blushing pink.

_The way they twitch is so…cute,_ Levi thought.

"Haah, I'm going to cum…" Eren pulled him in for a kiss, with lips bruising his and arms around his neck. "L-Levi, harder, I'm…"

"Scream for me Eren," he purred.

His vision turned white as Eren came onto his stomach, struggling to catch his breath as each pant forced the air out of his lungs. Levi came soon after, grunting as he released inside him. They stayed like that a little longer, until Levi pulled out and settled the both of them on the bench.

Eren began to cool down, finally feeling his Heat ending. He spoke first. "God, that was-"

"Hot, passionate, amazing. Just like you." Levi smirked.

The Omega rolled his eyes. "You're so lame. Do you say that to everyone after you have sex with them?"

"Nope, only to the ones I like."

"…Idiot." Eren blushed further when he noticed cum leaking out of his ass.

"Hey, let's clean up and get out of here. You come over, we'll eat dinner, and then we take a shower...together. Or we bathe first, then eat later." Levi even smiled.

"…To your house…?"

"Of course." The Alpha looked him in the eye. "This isn't just a one-afternoon stand; I want us to be something more than how society sees us."

Eren was genuinely speechless. He never really thought past the getting-into-his-teacher's-pants part, but this was better than what he could've hoped for. Levi was actually interested him, and maybe they could find out more about each other. "I'd…like that too."

Smiling, Levi grabbed a few tissues from the nearby bathroom, and started wiping the fluids off of Eren's stomach. When he reached his ass, the younger male tried to take the tissues from him.

"I…I can do it myself."

"It's fine, I'm enjoying the view." A few minutes later, he was done and they were putting their clothes back on. "So, call your parents and tell them you're staying over at a friend's house or something."

Eren's heart cringed at the word 'parents'. _I'd have to tell him at some point anyway…_ "My parents, they…" He swallowed. "They're dead. Technically missing, but I haven't seen them since I was nine. Just driving across a bridge, but there was…an accident. The car was found, but they…weren't. No blood, no bodies, nothing."

"Fuck, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Levi sensed the change in mood and pulled Eren into a hug. It was awkward, with the brat being taller than him, but the boy hugged back, murmuring a "Thank you, Levi" into his ears.

"Then, do you live alone?"

"No, I have an older sister. Her name's Mikasa, she's an eleventh grader here."

"Text or call her to see if she'll let you stay with me."

"What do I say? I can't tell her you and I are…not yet, at least."

Levi understood; they might not ever be able to tell anyone. "Like I said earlier, tell her you're staying at a friend's house, it's the weekend after all."

"Okay, but my phone's still in my gym locker along with the rest of my stuff."

"Let's go right now."

Eren rose to stand, but a stab of pain in his lower half prevented him from doing so. "Shit, it hurts…"

Levi rushed over. "Heh, we might have overdid it a little…I'll carry you on my back."

"What, like a piggyback ride?! What if someone sees us…?"

"There's barely anyone around this late anyway, and the few people here are locked in their offices. Trust me, okay?"

Levi hoisted Eren onto his back, and grabbed his legs. Unlocking and walking out of the shower rooms with ease, he headed toward the locker rooms. Like Levi said, there was barely anyone here. A clock they passed by said 4:17 PM. Soon Eren was at his locker. Getting his stuff, he checked his phone. Four missed calls and seven texts from Mikasa, as well as five texts from Armin. _Oh, shit._

"My sister, she's worried about me. Probably heard that football was cancelled today and she's asking where I am."

"Text her back then."

_Eren: Hey, sorry I missed ur calls. I just got out of football training. Even tho practice was cancelled, I still had training with the coach remember. _

Barely ten seconds passed when Mikasa replied.

_Mikasa Su Casa: You little twerp, text me before so I don't call the police to report you missing! When will you be home?_

_Eren: Sorry! Actually, can I go 2 Armin's now? We haven't hung out in a while, so I wanna sleep over. I should've told you earlier but we kinda decided it last minute._

_Mikasa Su Casa: If Armin's grandpa is fine with it, then you can. Behave yourself. When are you coming back?_

_Eren: I'll be back tomorrow night or Sunday. That ok?_

_Mikasa Su Casa: Yeah, it's fine. If you're walking, be safe. _

_Eren: Thx sis :3 He lives close anyway, so I'll be fine. See you then._

Levi waited patiently the entire time Eren texted. He breathed in relief after Eren gave him a thumbs-up. "I told my sister that I'm staying over at a friend's house. Now, I just need to convince my friend…"

_Eren: Armin, I'm sorry I didn't reply to your texts sooner. I got caught up with something, and I need a favour. _

_Blond Dora: Jesus Eren, you bolted after gym and disappeared. Tell me next time you're leaving before I spend half an hour on the steps waiting for you! :(_

_Eren: I'm sorry… :(_

_Blond Dora: It's fine. Now, what about this favour? _

_Eren: I told Mikasa I'm going over to ur house for a sleepover tonight and possibly for the weekend. I'm not actually, so can you cover for me? Please?_

_Blond Dora: Eren, wtf r u going?! And for the entire weekend?!_

_Eren: It's a long story. But I need ur trust Armin. Please, do it for the 11 years of friendship!_

_Blond Dora: …You better have a hell of an explanation for this later…_

_Eren: I love you #ThankGod4Armin_

_Blond Dora: *sighs* Y do I put up with u…_

_Eren: _(^ ‿ *)

Eren sighed in relief. "I'm good to go. God, I can't believe I'm doing this with you…Spending the entire weekend, it's like a dream." He began changing out of his gym clothes into his regular ones.

Levi smirked. "You're staying the entire weekend?"

"Crap, I didn't ask…Is it okay with you?"

"Of course. Besides, I can think of _things_ we could do in our spare time." Levi wiggled his eyebrows.

Eren countered with rolling his eyes. "Hmm, maybe, but depends on what you're making for dinner." Levi drew close, putting his head into the crook of Eren's left shoulder.

"Fettuccine Alfredo with braised chicken on the side. That good enough?"

"Shit yes, if it's as good as you imply then you can do what you want with me."

Levi's tone turned serious. "I hope you meant that, because I'm holding you to your words."

"Why wouldn't I?' Eren gave him a chaste kiss. Levi leaned in for more, but Eren stopped his mouth with a hand.

"Not until I get the pasta."

"Tch, demanding…" Eren got his phone and started to climb on Levi's back. "You're not getting your backpack?"

"Nah, nothing important and I don't have homework for once."

"Perfect, huh?" Levi stood up with Eren on his back and began walking into the hallway.

"Yeah, just like you."

"Lame."

"But I only say it to the people I like."

Levi grunted. It was bad enough that Eren was taller by like a foot, but balancing with a tower on your back was proving to be challenging even for an Alpha. By some miracle, they made it to Levi's car without any injuries.

Upon arriving, Eren whistled. "Damn, you have a nice car."

Levi opened the door for him. "Really? I just bought it when the place had a sale, that's all." Getting into the driver's seat, Levi started the engine.

"Lucky. I want to have a car like this one day."

Driving out of the school parking lot, Levi grabbed Eren's hand in his right. "It kinda feels like we're newlyweds. Strange, huh?"

Eren blushed, though he doubted Levi saw when his eyes were on the road. "We jumped from student and coach to newlyweds. I think there's something else in between, is there not?"

Levi thought it over for a second. "Eren, be my boyfriend. You're mine, and I'm yours."

"...Jesus, how can you say something so embarrassing... Yes, I accept. And no, it's not strange at all." He squeezed Levi's hand, and looked out the window. He could deal with all the consequences later. Right now, all that mattered was the warmth of the other hand in his.

* * *

*sweats profusely* I'm so glad I finished this. It's the most words I've ever written for a chapter, wow. There's going to be one last chapter after this and 'Desideratum' will be done. Very sad, I know :(

**MAKOHARU SHIPPERS:** I've got a story currently in the works about Makoto and Haruka. Those two are so cute, I love them as much as I love riren/ereri. Anyhow, the title of the fic will be 'Five Fingers' and the first chapter will be published soon. Follow me to know when it comes out!

Even if MakoHaru isn't your otp (rinharu shippers are on my hit list ;) or haven't even heard of or watched Free! then you're missing out bc sexy guys + swimming = wet sexy guys.

Thanks for reading this, leave a review/fav/follow on your way out. Even if you give me nothing then it's okay because at least you've read it all the way up to here.


End file.
